Saving Me From My Tears
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: What happens when Nessie sees her boyfriend of two years with her best friend? She runs to Jacob who is waiting for her with open arms. What happens when Nessie realizes who she really wants? One-Shot but that may change


**Author's Note: Just a quick one-shot that got stuck in my head. Not my best work, but hopefully you'll like it. Please review. **

_Jacob's POV_

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow. Uh-uh. Okay. Bye," I said to my boss. He had

called to tell me that he needed me in the shop tomorrow. One of their biggest clients needed a

new engine in their car and my boss said that I was the man for the job. I was excited. I had finally

built a reputation at the auto-shop after three years. I was about to turn on the television when I

heard a sound come from outside. I went to investigate. I grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet and

threw it on. I wasn't wearing a shirt so I figured that for the sake of appearances I better wear the

sweatshirt. I walked to the door, opened it, and stepped outside.

"Hey," I heard a sad voice greet me from the steps of the porch. There was my angel.

"Ness? What's wrong?" I asked. Her only response was a sob.

I ran down the steps and cradled her in my arms. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and

looked like she planned to go on a date, but her hair was a mess and her mascara was down to her

chin. She was wearing my sweatshirt. She stole it forever ago and I know I will never get it back.

"He... cheated... on ... me," she said, a sob between each word. Tears were trailing down

her face and I lifted my hand up to wipe them away.

"I was going to suprise him with a picnic on the beach," she cried, "And I got to his

apartment and..." she started to sob at the end of the sentence.

"And... I used the key he gave me and... I couldn't find him... so I walked into his room. I

knocked but there was no answer so I just walked in... he was in the bed with... with Alyssa," she

sobbed. Alyssa was her best friend and Jamie had been her boyfriend of two years.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," I said. She was still crying.

"I yelled. That was when they saw me," a shaky laugh left her throat, "They didn't stop

pawing each other until I yelled at them. And then I saw that it was Alyssa... and I flipped. I left. I

didn't know where to go... so I came here. I hope that that's okay," she whispered.

"You're always welcome here. You know that. Besides, Jamie wasn't worthy of you. You

deserve the best," I told her.

"Then why was he screwing around with my best friend," she spat.

"Nessie," I whispered.

"No. It's okay. I mean I guess he realized that since I wouldn't sleep with him he might as

well get some action with my best friend," her biting tone suprised me. I have never seen Nessie so

mad before.

"You didn't... well I mean... I thought you two..." I said awkwardly. I had thought they had

sex, but I couldn't tell her that.

"I couldn't.... he wasn't right. We weren't right," she whispered. The tears had stopped and I

had just noticed that our lips were close... very close.

"Why?" I asked. It didn't make that sense. I thought they were in love. I thought she was

happy and even though I am ridiculously in love with her, I was okay as long as she was happy.

Every look, every kiss they shared was a stab to the heart. Now knowing that it was mostly a lie. It

killed me.

"Because. I realized today that I'm in love with someone else," she said. Her eyes wouldn't

make contact me. I was so confused. Who is she in love with now?

"Who is it now?" I muttered.

She laughed. "Well, he is a good friend of mine," with every word she said I grew even more

jealous, "and I've known him forever," she said. The guy sounded like a loser. If he was normal he

would've asked her out already.

"And he's super tall. And he's got these beautiful brown eyes," she babbled.

"Have you told him you like him yet?" I asked trying to erase the jealously out of my voice.

"Not yet," she replied.

"Why not?" I asked. The guy would be lucky to be with her.

"Because I'm worried he won't like me back," she whispered.

"Any guy would be insanely lucky to be with you," I told her.

"Jacob... I need to tell you something," she said in a nervous voice. I was worried.

"What? What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Jacob... I realized today that I am in love with you," she told me. Her eyes were fixed on

mine. My heart stopped. She loved me. The girl of my dreams just told me she was in love with me.

'Say something,' I told myself.

"Renesmee... I've been waiting for twenty years to hear you say that," I whispered, "I love

you too."

Those lips that were inches away from mine, suddenly molded themselves to mine. Our

lips moved together and soon her fingers were raking through my hair and I was holding onto her

neck. Her tongue entered my mouth and it was a fight for control. After a while we seperated and

we both took a long breath.

"Edward's going to kill me," I whispered to her. Our foreheads were still touching and I felt

her body rumble when a chuckle left her lips.

"I'll protect you," she whispered to me. What an amazing day.


End file.
